


Healing

by EstherA2J



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Holding Hands, In Character, Love Triangles, Missing Scene, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Second Chances, Spring, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I first met Faramir there, in the gardens. I could see in his eyes that he was as broken as I, and the kinship of pain brought us together as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

" _Sometimes your joy is the source of your smile, but sometimes your smile can be the source of your joy." - Thich Nhat Hanh_

" _All healing is first a healing of the heart." - Carl Townsend_

I watched the Tree slowly come back to life as did I. When I first arrived in the guest rooms—my body and heart broken—the Tree was bare and bereft of life. As the pain of my wounds receded, I left my bed to walk in the gardens, and one morning I saw tiny buds upon the white branches. Hope rose up within me and I decided that, no matter if Aragorn loved me or not, I would live.

I first met Faramir there, in the gardens. I could see in his eyes that he was as broken as I, and the kinship of pain brought us together as friends. We walked among the plants and trees, slowed by our battle wounds, and I told him many things—things I'd not told anyone before. I told him of Grima, and of Aragorn; he told me of his father and of his brother. We found ourselves holding hands while we walked, reaching out for what comfort the other could give.

Every day, the buds upon the Tree were larger, and soon they began to unfurl. I watched with a growing gladness in my heart as, for the first time in an age, the White Tree of Gondor burst into bloom. That day, we gathered on the heights to see Aragorn crowned King, and my heart shrank within me when he claimed the Elf princess Arwen as his bride. But Faramir stood with me and, as Aragorn swept Arwen into his arms, Faramir took my hand, and I knew that if I let him, he would be there for me for the rest of our lives. With a last small sigh, I turned my back on the man I had loved and smiled at the man who loved me.


End file.
